


Gone

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Pregnancy, happyish ending, tw: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat are having a baby... But things don't turn out expectedly. (Kara arrived on time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> TW:miscarriage  
> IM SO SORRY. SONG BY ED SHEERAN "SMALL BUMP"

Kara squealed with delight as she burst through the door of the bathroom, holding the specialized positive pregnancy test almost proudly to her wife.

“It worked?” Cat asked incredulously, shooting up from where she was sitting in the hallway by the door.

The Kryptonian nodded, tears filling her eyes and the shorter woman enveloped her in a hug. Soft sobs echoed through the hallway as they held each other. Cat slipped her hands under her wife’s tank top and rested them against her stomach.

"We're having a baby!" Kara whispered excitedly, resting her forehead against her wife's.

The CEO leaned up and kissed the heroine nearly breaking the kiss because of how wide her smile was.

\---

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you're brought to life

\---

Four months into the pregnancy, Alex and Astra came over to help paint and set up the nursery, all three insisting that the younger Kryptonian stay out, convinced that, no matter how indestructible Kara was, the fumes of wet paint could potentially be dangerous to the unborn child.

Other preparations for the baby to come were made and had put everyone in an excited buzz. A crib was set up, clothes were freely given, and old wives' tales were told to the expecting couple from left and right.

As the days went on, Kara's stomach swelled in a way that made Cat beam with adoration any time she caught sight of her wife.

\---  
I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

\---

At night, Cat and Kara would stay up and talk about how they would parent the child. What the baby would look like. How wonderful it was that they were able to have a baby.

During these times, the shorter woman would straddle her wife just under the baby bump and rub lotion on it, resting gentle kisses on it, and tenderly talking to the child as if the unborn one could hear her.

They decided on baby names quickly. If it was a boy, his name would be Carter Jeremiah. A girl, Kathleen Alexandria.

\---

Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

\---

The blood test to find out the sex of the baby happened in the middle of the third month. It was going to be a girl!

For the next following weeks, Cat often had to wrench herself out of the daydream of a mini me of Kara running around the house to deal with incompetent employees, who prevented her from going home as quickly as possible.

\---

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

\---

Kara was still doing her Supergirl rescues regularly, as long as her morning sickness allowed it. Cat and Alex worried, but they both knew how much it would wreck Kara emotionally to see someone get hurt or die when the heroine could have helped them.

She wasn't showing quite enough for anyone that wasn't looking to notice a difference, which helped her keep things under wraps for a while. J'jonn was putting on the Supergirl cape when Kara's pregnancy became more visible.

\---

And you can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe.

\---

They both had agreed that Cat would also take several weeks off after Kara gave birth, although Kara didn't want to be an inconvenience, she agreed that the CEO being around would baby would help the two bond in a similar way that the Kryptonian and the baby already had.

It was not a secret that Kara went to sleep with her ears tuned to the sound of her wife and unborn child's heartbeat.

\---

'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

\---

However, on Kara's last patrol around the city before she went on maternity leave from her superhero job, she was exposed to a large amount of Kryptonite while attempting to talk sense into Maxwell Lorde.

She had found that he planned to use the Kryptonian power crystal that had brought to life Myriad, and things got out of hand.

\---

'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.

\---

When Kara had gotten far enough from the Kryptonite to check the baby's heartbeat she found only silence. The radiation exposure had killed the baby.

Sobs immediately wracked through her body and anger flooded through her. Anger at herself. Anger at Lorde. Anger at Rao for taking this unborn child's life.

The heroine spent days under the sun lamps, hoping it would bring Kathleen Alexandria Danvers-Grant back to life, Cat gripping her hand and weeping with her. But to no avail.  
Three years later, Kara gave birth to Carter Alexander Danvers-Grant. The pain was still there, the unused nursery hadn't been walked into until nine months before Carter's birth, but it having Carter was healing.

Kathleen Alexandria Danvers-Grant would always be remembered, she knew as she viewed her mothers' name her brother from Rao's light. She would protect him just like she would if she was in Earth's light instead.

\---

Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN IM SO SORRY PLS DONT HATE ME. PLS LEAVE COMMENTS KUDOS AND PEOMPT SUGGESTIONS DOWN BELOW.


End file.
